gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burger Shot
BGR |oldlogo1 = BurgerShot-3DLogo.png |oldcaption1 = Logo in 1992. |oldlogo2 = TheBurgerShot-GTAVC-Sign.png |oldcaption2 = Logo in 1986. |reference = Burger King Hardee's}} Burger Shot (formerly The Burger Shot) is a chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description , Vice Point, Vice City in GTA Vice City.]] It is a parody of American fast food chains Hardee's and Burger King. The name and color scheme resembles Burger King, but the style of logo resembles Hardee's. Its notoriously unhealthy and sub-par food, aggressive marketing tactics (especially towards children in particular), and boastful identity (even prizing its status as America's favorite chain restaurant) suggests that it also parodies McDonald's. Burger Shot first appeared in the form of "The Burger Shot," a rudimentary restaurant in GTA Vice City (among many other less known outlets in the Game) where the player can replenish their health if it is below 100 points. The restaurant has risen in prominence in GTA San Andreas, where the restaurant becomes a large chain based in multiple locations. In addition to replenishing health, Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas allows the player to eat from a range of set meals in order to eliminate their hunger, or accumulate fat by eating fatty food. Burger Shot is absent as a restaurant chain in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories (with the space of its west food court location and neighboring The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. being occupied by Flap Lickin' Chickin while the eastern food court locations were undeveloped spaces). However, it is mentioned in radio commercials in GTA Liberty City Stories. Burger Shot is retained as a fast food chain in GTA IV, but is downgraded as a location where the player can only replenish their health as player customization is limited; players can purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger at any Burger Shot restaurant for full health. The player can also download a Burger Shot background for their upgraded phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. Burger Shot operates its own website, Burgershot.net; certain Benson trucks also carry the Burger Shot logo. In ''Episodes from Liberty City'', the Burger Shot and Weazel merchandise a menu with Republican Space Rangers action figures. While it is impossible to access Burger Shot outlets in GTA Chinatown Wars, players can obtain food prizes from Burger Shot in the form of fries or burgers for health by purchasing its scratch cards. Menu GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas Originally, The Burger Shot in GTA Vice City lacks any readable menus, although it still does display images of a variety of burgers, sandwiches, and side dishes. Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas, however, offer the player four meals, each with different quantities of fats, with one meal, the Salad Meal, lacking any fats. The names "beef tower" and "meat stack" are both obvious sexual euphemisms for penis. In Las Venturas outlets, the pricing of the Beef Tower, Meat Stack, and Salad Meal are 20% higher than in the rest of the state, as noted below: BurgerShot-GTASA-MooKidsMeal.jpg|Moo Kids Meal ($2); increases fat by 1%. BurgerShot-GTASA-BeefTower.jpg|Beef Tower Meal ($5/$6); increases fat by 2%. BurgerShot-GTASA-MeatStack.jpg|Meat Stack Meal ($10/$12); increases fat by 3%. BurgerShot-GTASA-SaladMeal.jpg|Salad Meal ($10/$12); does not increase fat, since it is salad. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the player can only purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger, and outings with friend or girlfriends to Burger Shots will nominally cost even higher at $100. It is interesting to note Burger Shot tills, as well as burgershot.net, also promote four meals on menus in a similar fashion as what is offered in GTA San Andreas, although only the "Bleeder" burger is available and consists of only a single burger costing $1: Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In GTA Vice City, The Burger Shot exists in Vice City as only two outlets within North Point Mall in Vice Point alongside another three outlets (the Beef Bandit, Cheesy Crust Pizza and Shaft Hot Dogs) on both the east and west sides of the mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, Burger Shot is interestingly confined within the limits of San Andreas' three major cities, Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas, and as a result is not found in rural San Andreas. There are ten Burger Shot outlets in total; two in Los Santos, three in San Fierro, and five in Las Venturas (the largest number of operational fast food outlets within a city in GTA San Andreas); Old Venturas Strip itself has two Burger Shot outlets that are only a short walk from each other. The same female server appears in all the locations. In contrast to her counterparts at Well Stacked Pizza Co., and Cluckin' Bell, her attitude towards the customer is overly ingratiating. Los Santos Marina BS.jpg|Marina Mulholland BS.jpg|Temple Las Venturas Old Venturas Strip BS (2).jpg|Old Venturas Strip Old Venturas Strip BS.jpg|Old Venturas Strip Redsands BS.jpg|Redsands East|link=Redsands East Spinybed BS.jpg|Spinybed Whitewood Estates BS.jpg|Whitewood Estates San Fierro Calton Heights BS.jpg|Juniper Hollow|link=Juniper Hollow Doherty BS.jpg|Garcia|link=Garcia Financial BS.jpg|Downtown|link=Downtown ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, Burger Shot operates a total of ten outlets in and throughout Liberty City and Alderney State alone, including two integrated mini-restaurants at the city's two Memory Lanes bowling alleys, and one shuttered outlet in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. Some of the outlets can be seen on the streets that have ceased to be operational (non-interactive) with padding nailed to the windows and a sign on the entrance stating either the store has undergone renovation, closed down, or moved. They include as follows: BurgerShot-GTA4-BeechwoodCity.jpg|Broker - Dukes Expressway and Carson Street, Beechwood City, Broker, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-CervezaHeights.jpg|Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City (out of business). BurgerShot-GTA4-Fortside.jpg|San Quentin Avenue and Hollowback Street, Fortside, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Industrial.jpg|Lompoc Avenue and Drill Street, Industrial, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-StarJunction.jpg|Denver-Exeter Avenue and Kunzite Street, Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-NorthHolland.jpg|Topaz Street and Galveston Avenue, North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Westminster.jpg|Golden Pier, Westminster/The Meat Quarter, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Westdyke.jpg|Sacramento Avenue, between Owl Creek Avenue and Beaverhead Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney. Burger Shot (Memory Lanes).jpg|Memory Lanes Burger Shot outlet found in both Firefly Island, Broker and Golden Pier, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin in Liberty City. ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' The distribution of Burger Shots in GTA Chinatown Wars is mostly the same, but with the Alderney branch and Memory Lanes outlets omitted, as Alderney is not in the game and Memory Lanes are not accessible. BurgerShot-GTACW-BeechwoodCity.jpg|Beechwood City, Broker, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-CervezaHeights.jpg|Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Fortside.jpg|Fortside, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Industrial.jpg|Industrial, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-NorthHolland.jpg|North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Westminster.jpg|Westminster/The Meat Quarter, Algonquin, Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Burger Shot reappears in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same logo as in GTA IV. However, the stores are no longer accessible. There are two Burger Shot restaurants in Los Santos, located in Vespucci Canals and the Pleasure Pier. Its main stock competitor is Up-n-Atom Burger. BurgerShot-GTAV-Vespucci.png|San Andreas Avenue and Prosperity Street, Vespucci Canals. BurgerShot-GTAV-PleasurePier.png|Pleasure Pier, Del Perro. Scratch Cards In GTA Chinatown Wars, scratch cards promoted by Burger Shot can be purchased at various stores, and the player can win cash or free food. Mission Appearances In GTA San Andreas, the Marina branch of Burger Shot in Los Santos is a significant location for several missions, where it temporarily becomes OG Loc's place of employment, working as a "hygiene technician" (a cleaner) as part of his parole work placement. It is from this outlet that OG Loc asks for CJ's help to kick-start his rap career. In addition, the Redsands East Burger Shot in Las Venturas features a parked Faggio that is used to perform a courier side-quest with the Burger Shot outlet as the nerve center where the player refills his stock of "merchandise." Upon completion of the side-quest, the outlet becomes an asset that pays the player $2,000 a day. In GTA IV, Burger Shot makes a slight cameo in First Date in the beginning cutscene as one of the possible locations for Niko to take his date or friend to. In the cutscene, Little Jacob is seen eating a "Bleeder" (a Burger Shot delicacy) right outside of it. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Beechwood City Burger Shot is where the player meets with Lester Leroc for his strand of missions. In GTA V, Michael drives Jimmy to a Burger Shot to receive a drug from Ahron Ward during the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?. Employees *Ahron Ward *OG Loc *Russian Woman *Traci Wilson Gallery 3D Universe BurgerShot-GTAVC-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo in GTA Vice City. BurgerShot-GTASA-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo in GTA San Andreas. BurgerShot-GTASA-logo2.png|Alternate GTA San Andreas logo found on indoor Burger Shot furniture and food and drink containers. BurgerShot-GTASA-menu.png|A non-interactive menu board for Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot_Ad.jpg|A Burger Shot advertising at Ammu-Nation in GTA Liberty City Stories. BurgerShot-GTASA-interior.jpg|Interior of a Burger Shot, GTA San Andreas. BurgerShot-GTASA-till.jpg|The till area of a Burger Shot store, GTA San Andreas. Burger shot cup.png|A Burger Shot cup. Burger Shot Bag.png|A burger Shot bag. BurgerShot-GTASA-burgerboxes.jpg|Burger Shot boxes. Burger Shot Fry Box.png|A fry box. BurgerShot-GTASA-bag.jpg|A paper Burger Shot bag. BurgerShot-GTASA-drinks&sandwiches.jpg|A menu for beverages, and sandwiches. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' BurgerShot-GTA4-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo and slogan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. BurgerShot-Bleeder-GTAIV-Poster.png|'Burger Shot' Bleeder poster. BurgerShot-GTAIV-WebBanner.png|Web banner BurgerShot-GTAIV-Blip.png|'Burger Shot' radar blip. BurgerShot-GTA4-interior.jpg|The shared interior of most Burger Shots in GTA IV. BurgerShotBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Burger Shot Benson in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) Merchandise BurgerShot-GTASA-advert.png|An ad for the Double-Barreled special, as seen on bus shelters. A deteriorated version also appears inside Bucky Sligo's house in GTA IV. BurgerShot-GTASA-newesttastes.jpg|A menu for some of the newest tastes. Heartstopperadvertisement.png|An advertisement for the Heart Stopper burger. BurgerShotBleederAD.png|An advertisement for the Bleeder burger. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Burgershotscratch.PNG|A Burger Shot Scratch Card featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V and Online'' BurgerShot-GTAV-PromotionalAd.jpg|Promotional advertisement. BurgerShot-GTAV-Advertisement.jpg BurgerShot-GTAV-Ad1.jpg BurgerShotDeSantaResidence-GTAV.jpg|Cup and paper bag in the kitchen of Michael's mansion in GTA V. BurgerShotStallion-GTAVPC-front.png|A Burger Shot Stallion in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-16-BurgerShot-Yellow-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a Burger Shot livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-BurgerShot.png|A Blimp with a Burger Shot livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NightmareDeathbike-GTAO-front-BurgerShotLivery.png|A Nightmare Deathbike with a Burger Shot livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Novak-GTAO-front-BurgerShot.png|A Novak with a Burger Shot livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Videos '' Burger Shot TV commercial.]] Trivia General *The term "Burger Shot" may be a reference to the name of a series of sandwiches once available at , the real-life burger restaurant Burger Shot appears to be based on. *Burger Shot paper bags and cups appear in Manhunt 2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The menu also serves 'freedom fries'; this would be an anachronism, as the freedom fries controversy occurred in 2003, whereas GTA: San Andreas takes place in 1992. *The downtown San Fierro Burger Shot is frequently impacted by the Random Plane Crash Glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *They are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. *The closed Burger Shot in Cerveza Heights, Dukes, is missing a few of the "Burger Shot" letters. The remaining ones, however, create a new word; it now reads "Bugs r Sht," a short term for "bugs are shit." *Burger Shot is mentioned in a song on The Beat 102.7 called Consequence - I Hear Footsteps, which was originally recorded for the game. *At the Burger Shot on Topaz Street, it is split between two neighborhoods; when the player goes to the counter, they are in North Holland. When the player goes out the side exit, they are in Varsity Heights. *If one looks closely at the menu in all Burger Shots it says at the very bottom of both "The Bleeder" and "The Heart Stopper" parts in fine print "This burger may kill you. We can't be held responsible". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Burger Shot is represented as BSHT on the BAWSAQ website, which is short for "bullshit". *In the Strangers and Freaks mission Pulling Another Favor, Tonya will talk to Franklin about the time that they had sex behind a Burger Shot when they were only 13, although Franklin denies that anything happened. See Also *Up-n-Atom Burger *Bolt Burgers *Happy Blimp *Wigwam Burger *Cluckin' Bell Navigation }} de:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot fr:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars